Yo Mama So Ugly
This is a list of Yo Mama So Ugly jokes. *Yo mama so ugly that even Hello Kitty said goodbye. *Yo mama so ugly that when she looked out the window she got arrested for mooning. *Yo mama so ugly when she looked in the mirror, she saw bloody Mary saying: you took my place! *Yo mama so ugly she makes blind children cry. *Yo mama so ugly that when she tried to join a ugly contest they said: "Sorry, no professionals". *Yo mama so ugly she could be a Doom end boss. *Yo mama so ugly they filmed "Gorillas in the Mist" in her shower. *Yo mama so ugly they push her face into dough to make gorilla cookies. *Yo mama so ugly she looks like you. *Yo mama so ugly she looks like her face caught on fire and they put it out with a chainsaw. *Yo mama so ugly your grandma had to be drunk to breastfeed her. *Yo mama so ugly the elephant man paid to see her. He wanted a refund. *Yo mama so ugly I can't even make a joke out of it. *Yo mama so ugly she makes onions cry. *Yo mama so ugly people hang her picture in their cars so their radios don't get stolen. *Yo mama so ugly when you take her to the zoo the guy at the door says: "Thanks for bringing her back." *Yo mama so ugly even the tide won't take her out. *Yo mama so ugly people dress as her for Halloween. *Yo mama so ugly I can fuck her in any position and it's still doggy style. *Yo mama so ugly she gets 7 years of bad luck just for trying to look at a mirror. *Yo mama so ugly when she takes her bra off she looks like she has four big toes. *Yo mama so ugly she turned Medusa to stone. *Yo mama so ugly her pictures are a birth control tool. *Yo mama so ugly she has to creep up on water to get a drink. *Yo mama so ugly she has to creep up on food to get a snack. *Yo mama so ugly when I took her to the freak house she came out with a paycheck. *Yo mama so ugly when she masturbates she gets arrested for animal abuse. *Yo mama so ugly when she throws boomerangs they don't come back. *Yo mama so ugly yo daddy takes her to work just so he doesn't have to kiss her good-bye. Sucks either way. *Yo mama so ugly yo daddy have sex with her he puts two bags on her head in case one of them tears. He wears the third so he can't see her. *Yo mama so ugly Slenderman runs from HER! She's also the reason he has no eyes. *Yo mama so ugly Chuck Norris wouldn't bang her. *Yo mama so ugly yo daddy's breath smells like shit 'cause he'd rather kiss her ass. *Yo mama so ugly when she was born the doctor threw her away and slapped the placenta in the ass. *Yo mama so ugly when she was born the doctor looked at her ass then at her face and said "Twins!" *Yo mama so ugly she got a sex change and the surgeon had to flip a coin. *Yo mama so ugly your real pops could only be a fuckin' dog. *Yo mama so ugly the last time she heard a whistle was when she got hit by a train. *Yo mama so ugly they didn't give her a costume when she acted on Star Wars. *Yo mama so ugly when she lies on the beach the cats try to bury her. *Yo mama so ugly when she walks in the kitchen the rats jump on the table and start screaming. *Yo mama so ugly when she was born she was put in an incubator with tinted windows. *Yo mama so ugly she gives Freddy Kreuger nightmares. *Yo mama so ugly she's the reason why the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles live in the sewers. *Yo mama so ugly she's protected by Greenpeace. *Yo mama so ugly when she tries to take a bath, the water jumps out. *Yo mama so ugly Doctor Frankenstein wanted her to die. *Yo mama so ugly that her bodily appearance in the media is grounds for censorship. *Yo mama so ugly crap flushes her down the toilet. *Yo mama so ugly when she plays "Mortal Kombat" Scorpion said "STAY OVER THERE!!!" *Yo mama so ugly even Predator gets scarred for life after seeing her. *Yo mama so ugly even Ripley couldn't belive it. *Yo mama so ugly her home town banned halloween because of her. *Yo mama so ugly she works at Monsters Inc. *Yo mama so ugly a monster hides in her closet because it's scared of her. *Yo mama so ugly the doctor flipped a coin to decide her gender. *Yo mama so ugly when she was birthing you, the doctors thought you would come out of her anus. *Yo mama so ugly any malformed people standing near her would feel a little better about themselves. *Yo mama so ugly that the Grinch will not point at her general direction with a 39 and a half foot long pole. *Yo mama so ugly shideshow freaks gawk at her. *Yo mama so ugly her parents got arrested for what looked like a failed illegal genetic experiment. *Yo mama so ugly that when she went to a strip club people paid her to put on her clothes. *Yo mama so ugly every facial expression may be mistaken for rape face. * Yo mama so ugly none of her milkshakes could bring any of the boys to the yard. Not even that one boy. You know the one. * Yo mama so ugly she scares herself when she looks in the mirror. * Yo mama so ugly her reflection quit. It also got 7 years bad luck for being her reflection. * Yo mama so ugly other people get 7 years bad luck for looking at the same mirror she looked at. * Yo mama so ugly that everybody died. The end. /(.)(.)\ * Yo mama so ugly that when she was born, nobody could tell her upper half from her lower half. * Yo mama so ugly yo papa had been falsely arrested for bestiality. * Yo mama so ugly Pokémon trainers use repels to avoid her. * Yo mama so ugly she could wear pants as a hat and everyone would be happy. * Yo mama so ugly yo papa must be either a drugged rape victim, or sperm donor whose sample she stole from the hospital. * Yo mama so ugly only yo papa could prove her gender. In bed. When you were conceived. * Yo mama so ugly she took a boot to the head and the scars made her less ugly. * Yo mama so ugly her phobias are scared of her. * Yo mama so ugly she gave herself a nightmare. Also gave a nightmare to her nightmare (dawg). * Yo mama so ugly she needs to wear a paper bag on her burqa. * Yo mama so ugly she tried gardening and grew the ugly tree. * Yo mama so ugly you can close your eyes, turn your back to her, and you can still see her grotesque features. * Yo mama so ugly she went into a haunted house and her presence exorcised the place. * Yo mama so ugly her mirror got seven years bad luck. * Yo mama so ugly yo mama's ghost would haunt yo mama. * Yo mama so ugly she needs ninja skills and a stealth-boy to visit her friends and family. * Yo mama so ugly she turns dreams into nightmares. * Yo mama so ugly her photograph would be considered a psychological torture device. * Yo mama so ugly even Dory the fish can't forget her disgusting features. * Yo mama so ugly her shadow, reflection, and photographs are suicidal. * Yo mama so ugly farmers hire her to act as a scarecrow. * Yo mama so ugly that OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? Oh wait, it's yo mama. * Yo mama so ugly that HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? Oh wait, it's yo mama. Again. * Yo mama so ugly you should forget the sugar and spice, because there's nothing nice about her. * Yo mama so ugly religious people think she's a demon. * Yo mama so ugly a rapist broke into her bedroom and promptly swore an oath of celibacy. * Yo mama so ugly a rapist broke into her bedroom and promptly decided to become a eunuch. * Yo mama so ugly she saw her reflection flinch. * Yo mama so ugly if she was a super hero or villain, her superpower would be sickening her enemies. * Yo mama so ugly every movie she stars in becomes a horror. * Yo mama so ugly her parents considered throwing the baby yo mama out with the bath water. * Yo papa so ugly that he OH WAIT THAT'S A WOMAN!? * Yo mama so ugly that she OH WAIT THAT'S A MAN!? * Yo mama so ugly nudists tell her to wear clothes. * Yo mama so ugly Marlin the fish didn't want to find her. * Yo mama so ugly she makes deformed people recoil and demons flinch. * Yo mama so ugly I vomit just by thinking of her. * Yo mama so ugly she asked a genie for beauty as all 3 wishes and she's still ugly. * Yo mama so ugly the party don't start til she walks out! * Yo mama so ugly she makes clowns cry. * Yo mama so ugly she attracted the attention of the SCP foundation. * Yo mama so ugly I saw her and threw up. * Yo mama so ugly her reflection puked. Category:Yo Mama jokes